Lost
by Sword Lady
Summary: Opening:Duo Maxwell is going about his normal life as a pilot, when an old memory comes to visit. He is supposedly one of two targets of a killer. But the other is someone who he thought would never see again.....
1. Old Friend

Sword Lady: Hey! it's my first fic! Yeah! OK, I don't own any Gundam Wing characters, but any who do not appear in the series are mine. Do not take them. Thanks and have a nice day.

Lost

Chapter One: Old friend

The alliance soldiers stood for inspection. They were all lined up in the garrison. The captain strode down the line looking each one of them in the face. When he got to the last man he froze.

"Where's Private Setter? Who are you?" The soldier looked up and gave an ear to ear grin. 

"He's sleeping off a bad lump on the head." With that he pressed the detonation device he had in his hand. The force of the explosion knocked all of the soldiers to the ground. When the Captain got up the mysterious soldier had gone. With all of the smoke all he had seen was the flash of a smile and a long braid wing in front of him. The speakers came on.

"All soldiers to their stations. There has been an unexplained explosion in the mobile suit hanger." The captain looked at the hanger. 

"Unexplained my foot..." He ran towards the hanger yelling at his men to get to work. 

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Duo Maxwell strode into the hanger on Howard's ship. He looked up at Death Scythe. It loomed over all the other suits docked there. He smiled when he heard Howard trudge into the room.

"So, you're back. What did you blow up this time?" Howard moved over to the gundam. "By the looks of things, you didn't use Death Scythe, so it was on foot, eh? Good old fashioned work fer ya." 

"Just the norm. Blow up a few hangers of suits. Sneak in and get info. Leave no evidence of who attacked. Blah, blah, blah, blah. You know the routine." He walked up beside Howard and grinned. Howard just looked at him with no emotion.

"Some one was askin' around in the ports for a guy named Maxwell." Duo's smile disappeared. "The description was exactly like you, Duo. They even had your name. He said you were a survivor of the Maxwell church incident. He said he knew ya." Howard took of his sun glasses and looked Duo in the eye. "He said to tell you that he wanted to talk to ya." 

"Where can find this guy?" Duo's face turned towards his Gundam. 

"At the Tariff Tander down by the docks. Duo........ I don't think he is here to do anything to you. He just wants to talk to you. Give you some information or something" With that Howard turned and left. There was nothing he could do for the boy right now. This was digging up old bones. Duo had locked away all memories of his past before he became a pilot. It was not going to be good news if someone from his past suddenly came back. Howard shook his head. It was Duo's choice if he was going to see this person, not his.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

A boy around age eighteen stood outside by the Tariff Tander with a hat shielding the top of his face. He didn't bother looking for Duo, he knew he'd only come if he felt like it. With in ten minutes, a guy bumped into him. His long braid falling over his shoulder. Duo stopped.

"You the one who wanted to talk to me?" He eyed the stranger up. There was indeed something familiar about him. 

"let's go inside. I have a room upstairs. We need to talk in private." When Duo shrugged he lead the way to room six. Once inside, he took off the coat and hat to look the stunned Duo in the face.

"Tress? Is that you?" Tress smiled. Duo grinned and hugged his old comrade. They had both been orphaned by the revolts on the colony. When they tried to raid the Alliance food stores, they got caught and sent to the Maxwell church. While Duo hadn't adopted, Tress had. 

"Long time no see, Duo. It's been such a long time." He invited Duo to sit at the table.

"How did you find me? What's up?" Duo was really happy to see Tress again. They had been best friends before he was adopted. Tress's face grew sober. 

"I wish I could say I was here to visit. But I have been hunting you for a few months now. There's something going on that effects you." Duo was puzzled. What could Tress be talking about? And if it was true, why didn't he already know about it?

"There were a total of eight people who came out of the Maxwell incident alive. It was hard to find out who they are but I have all their names." He paused. 

"Dude, what does al this have to do with me? There are eight people, I'm one of them, and..."

"And six of the others are dead." Duo's eyes got big. "They weren't natural deaths. Most people don't even know that the deaths are connected. There's someone out there killing off all of the survivors." He looked out of the window. "Duo, you're one of two left. You have to keep your eyes open and look for this killer. There are no patterns in where, when or how they were killed, so be careful." He got up and grabbed a packed suitcase that was by the door. Then he put on his coat and hat. 

"Where are you going?"

"I have a life on the colonies. There are a lot of things that were put on hold because of this little trip I took." Tress turned the doorknob and was about to leave when Duo stopped him.

"Why? Why are you telling me this now?" Duo's voice was harsh.

"Because you are the best memory I have since my parents died. And because of the last survivor." Duo took a step back puzzled.

"Who is it?" Duo couldn't think of anyone who survived that would effect him. Tress turned to look him in the eye. His face was very sad.

"You should remember. Even the best detectives can't find her, which mans she should be no trouble for you to find. No one has any connection to her. I think she's been looking for you." He turned and started to walk away. "Go Duo. Look in colony 4260 for your sister. That's the last place that Melody Maxwell was seen." With that Tress turned the corner never to be seen again by the eyes of Duo Maxwell who stood frozen in place. 

"Mel..." He whispered in a husky voice. His eyes were wide as he thought of his sister. Yes, his little sister who was reported dead after the raid. He began to walk out of the hotel. How could she be alive? And what has she done the last few years? He suddenly stopped. If the killer was after the survivors, then who was he after now? Himself or Melody? He started run back to the ship at full speed whispering, "Melody, please be OK."


	2. Musical Memory

Sword Lady: Ok Shadow Cat! This is for you! I will give another chapter and for my , thank you for the review! (sorry for typos)

Lost

Chapter Two: Musical Memory

Quatre fastened the top button of the uniform he wore. Then he turned around to see the other pilots wearing the same uniform. All of them, except for Duo, were calm. If anything, Duo was antsy. 

"Duo? What's wrong?" Quatre whispered when the other pilots were out of hearing range. Duo didn't look at him when he answered.

"Nothing. This mission just came at a bad time. I was in the middle of something at the time." Quatre eyed him. It was clear that it was something of great importance. Duo wanted this mission to end very quickly. 

The pilots made their way to the audience room. There they stood with the other soldiers for the upcoming ceremony. A large group of politicians filed into the room. They chattered and eventually took their seats. Once they all had, the host stood to give a short speech. That was the signal. Herro left to go take care of the guards in the east wing. Trowa headed towards the record halls to collect the set of files needed. Wufie walked down the hall to stand watch for anyone who might catch on. Duo slipped out and went to the mobile suit computer links to scramble the systems. Quatre stayed in the hall to keep tabs on what went on up there. 

They were in a high security political conference on colony 4260. It was an important mission. As Quatre stood against the wall, the host bowed and looked up with a smile.

"And now, I have a little something for your entertainment. May I introduce the fifteen year old prodigy; Andrea Faye Winner!" Quatre's head jerked towards the stage as the audience applauded. A small girl (short for her age) walked out onto the stage. She bowed and looked up giving the people an innocent smile. She looked just like Quatre! Short blonde hair, innocent looks, and she appeared to share his musical talents. 

Quatre watched mesmerized as Andrea gingerly sat at the piano and began to play. She played a soft melody and after the first verse, she began to sing. Quatre heard the words but didn't recognize them. All he knew was that it was the voice on an angel. The girl played with such great skill, it shamed the very instrument she played. After Andrea finished the song, she played two more. These song were only seconds to the blonde pilot against the wall.

Andrea stood and gave a small bow when she finished. The audience applauded with vigor. Then a woman in the front gasped. A large white tiger made it's way across stage. The people only calmed down when they saw that neither Andrea or their host moved. In fact, the host grinned. Andrea knelt to meet the tiger. She hugged him and smiled up at the audience so innocently. The host took the stand again. Quatre snapped back into reality. That was the sign to leave. With one last glance at the girl hugging the tiger, he walked out to meet the other pilots at the exit. 

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Andrea looked up from the white fur. She blinked and tilted her head to the left. A blonde soldier was exiting the room. She couldn't see his face, but he looked familiar. She tried to shrug it off but couldn't. It almost looked like........... she saw a vision from the past of a young blonde boy standing by a piano in a empty room looking confused. Andrea shook her lead. No. It couldn't be him. He wasn't here. Or was he..... She stared off into the door way wondering about the blonde soldier.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

The pilots met up be a back exit and left together. They made their get away in a small helicopter. Trowa piloted and Herro sat in the front with him. Wufie shook his head and hopped on a small motorcycle. Duo sat in the back with Quatre. The helicopter took off.

Duo was fidgety. He had gotten the mission right before he made it to the colony. It was a pain because he wanted to find the Melody. She was out there somewhere and so was that killer. It was Quatre's odd silence that brought him out of his own little world. He peered at his friend. Quatre's face was almost shocked and his eyes huge.

"Hey, Quatre...... what's up? You look like you seen a ghost or something." Quatre didn't look up or move. Duo thought he didn't hear him, but after a moment he spoke. 

"There was a fifteen year old girl performing in there. She played like an angel, and she even has a white tiger." Duo smiled.

"Did they give her name." He thought that Quatre liked the girl, but that idea left his mind when he met Quatre's eyes.

"That's the thing. She looks a lot like me and they said her name was Andrea Faye Winner. But my only siblings are my older sisters. How could I have had a younger sister and have not known about it?" Quatre leaned his lead against the window. Duo stared at him speechless. He shook his head with his mouth slightly open.

"Oh man! Talk about the irony!" Quatre looked at him puzzled. "Your mystery sister showing up just now........ Well, I have a little sister too." Duo stopped Quatre sat up straight. 

"You have a little sister?" Quatre was astonished. 

"Yeah, only I thought she was dead. An old friend told my he'd seen her on this colony. We were both survivors of the Maxwell church incident. Only we came out of it separated. Apparently there's some maniac running around killing these survivors. We're the last two and I got to find her before she gets killed."

"So that's why you were frustrated during the mission." Quatre understood finally. He smiled as a thought dawned upon him. "Hey, why don't I help you look for Melody. Then you can help me investigate Andrea." Duo stared at him for a while. Then he smiled.

"Sure. Why not? I've got to access the colony's computer bank to find out if there is any record of her." They both grinned and looked forward. That helicopter couldn't land fast enough for them. And when it did, they practically jumped out and ran.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Andrea walked down the dirt hill with the tiger. When she did, she was greeted by the happy scene of the circus. A girl of about thirteen years was leaning over a fence looking bored. When she saw Andrea, she looked up and waved. Andrea waved and walked over to her. THe smaller girl knelt down to greet the tiger. 

"Hey Tundra. How ya doin'?" She smiled and laughed as the tiger began to lick her face. Then she jumped up and hugged Andrea. "Hey Andrea. How have you been? I wasn't expecting you!" Andrea smiled."Hey Mel! I thought I'd stop by to see how you are doing. Looks like you fit in well enough here." She took a step back to look her friend over. Melody was thirteen and a half. She was also short for her age. Her knee length blue-black hair was down except for a braided "U" in the back. She looked up with bright blue eyes that sparkled. She was the picture of happiness. Andrea smiled. "You may come out half way decent, Maxwell."


	3. Consequences

Sword Lady: Hello! Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had a lot going on at my house. Well, you can thank Shadow Cat 17 because if it wasn't my fear of her, than this may not have gotten up.

Lost

Chapter Three: Consequences

A soldier sat down by the computer console. It was the change in shift for the colony's data bank building. The building was dedicated to keeping track of all information about the colony including who had been there and what they had done. It was a marvel that the colony flaunted. A marvel that a braided boy and blonde haired boy needed to access. After being denied access when asked, they took matters into their own hands. 

A small cylinder was tossed into the room. The two guards stood up but soon collapsed from the sleeping gas. After a moment, the gas cleared and Duo walked in with Quatre. Duo searched one of the guards . When he found a disk in one's pocket, he handed it to Quatre. Quatre inserted it into the computer and sat down typing.

"It's amazing that they can keep track of all this information." Quatre smiled.

"Yeah, and it's amazing that people keep coming here. They have to write down their life story just to get off the damn ships." They both laughed. Quatre searched for a Melody Maxwell. The screen came up with eight. 

"Well, which one is she?" 

"She's about thirteen and a half now." 

"That narrows it down to her." The picture of a girl popped up on the screen. Duo stared. The girl had long dark hair that looked kind f bluish. Her royal blue eyes twinkled with mischief. A small smile played on her lips. She wore a blue denim newsboy hat. Her hair reached past the bottom of the picture. A braid started on each side of her head and seemed to meet in the back. Her outfit was just like his, only smaller. Around her neck was a large white cross. Duo's voice was breaking. 

"That's her. Her hair used to be brown, but it's definably her."

"She's staying near the park, but it doesn't specify where." Quatre frowned and looked up the area. His eyes got wide. "The circus?"

"What?" Duo was caught off guard.

"She must be working for the circus. Yep. It's here in her profile. She works at the circus, that's why it didn't specify where she lived." He got up and motioned for the chair. "There is a photo gallery if you would like to look at it." Duo jumped into the seat and began to flip through the pictures. There were only a few, but he was grateful for them. After he finished, he returned to a previous picture and turned to Quatre.

"Is your sister short with short blonde hair?" Quatre turned to look at him surprised.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you that. Do you know her?" His voice was anxious. Duo shook his head.

"Nope, but Melody does." He pointed tot he screen. The picture was of Melody kneeling beside a large white tiger. Beside her was a small blonde girl by the name of Andrea Faye Winner. She smiled down at Melody with sad eyes.

"Andrea? She knows Melody?" They looked at each other and Duo grinned. 

"Let's go pay our dear friend Trowa a little visit, shall we?"

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Trowa sat the bucket of water down by the fence. He looked up when he heard a laugh. Melody was playing with Tundra as Andrea sat on the fence rails and watched. He watched Melody. She was such a playful person. Life loving and carefree. It was not too long ago when he found her singing in bars for money. She'd had one preformance infront of a real audience, when Andrea met her, and everything else was the pits. She had mo memory of her past. She knew things like places and her name, but no personal memories. He'd brought her hear to get fer off the streets. 

Hos eyes turned to Andrea. She watched her friends play with a smile. Yet there was sorrow in her eyes. It only showed when she watched Melody or when she would stare off into the distance when she was alone. Secrets. Trowa knew that whatever secrets she held,, they were hutring her. Although she said that she met Melody once and was taken by her, he didn';t believe it. There was too much hidden behind those soft eyes for it to be that. She had searched out Melody after they met because she knew something. 

He walked over and stood beside who he knew was Quatre's little sister and watched Melody. Melody had to be Duo's sister. There could be no other truth. She looked like him, dressed like him, and in many wayds acted like him. Winner.... Maxwell..... It was not coincidence that they were together. 

He leaned against the fance. It probably had something to do with those doctors. They were good at meddling in this sort of thing. Now it was time to test his thoeries. His eyes didn't move off of Melody as he spoke to Andrea. His voice just loud enough for her to hear.

"Some friends of mine are coming here in two days. Duo and Quatre." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Andrea catch her breath. "They are coming for the show. You said that you would preform with us that day. The boss is depending on your preformance, so don't back out." He walked away to go pet Tundra. Andrea stared at him wide eyed.

She was unsettled by him. He seemed to had figured everything out. She'd managed to keep it from everyone but him. He seemed to know that she didn't want to see Quatre, and yet he also seemed to be determined to throw them together. Andrea slid off the fence and walked over to the two of them. She spoke so that only Trowa could hear. "I'll be there. Why would these two people make a difference to me? They're your friends not mine." 

She walked off alone. She would not let this get to her. She would be strong and not let those scientists rule her actions. Andrea leaned against the wall of a trailor. She knew that she was worthless, but she didn't need it to be shoved in her face. Andrea knew that Quatre would reject her. That's how life went, but she couldn't take actually being rejected. 

Andrea sunk to the ground, head in hands. The things that she'd been told since she was a little girl all came rushing back to her. She was worthless. She had no value. There wasn't any way that someonelike Quatre could ever see her as anything different. The scientist tried to tell her otherwise, but she knew better. He was only right about one thing.

Her head raised and she stared off into the distance. Her eyes became clouded and there was a sadness seeping through them.The best thing she could do with her life, was protect his. That's exactly what they all had been told. Each one of them had their own reasons for doing it, and each one had it's own consiquences. Hers wasn't the worst, which she was reminded everyday, but it was her life now. She sat there thinking for a long time, not noticing if anyone lokked at her or said something. 

Cathy walked out of the tent and ran into another preformer. 

"Hey Cathy? Who's that girl over there? The blonde? She's preformed before, but who is she?" Cathy looked at Andrea.

"Her name is Andrea Faye Winner. She's a fifteen year old doctor and musician. A real prodigy." They all left as the boss called for them, the fifteen year old girl already out of their thoughts, save Catherine's. Something just seemed familiar about that poor girl.


	4. Performance

Sword Lady: Hello again! This time Cat's not here to kill me! Well, I know that you're not really interested in reading what I have to say, so here's the next chapter! Hope you like the fic so far!

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Lost

Chapter 4: Performance

Andrea sat staring down at her hands. In a few moments, she would be walking out and performing. She had to act normal. Quatre couldn't suspect any prior knowledge of him. She leaned back. Later Melody was suppose to perform so Duo would see her. It was all a mess.

"Don't worry so much." Startled, Andrea looked up into a huge par of bright blue eyes before the woman lowered her visor with a smile. Two women were passing by. One had stopped to talk to her, the other doubled back. "Everything will be ok." She put a hand on Andrea's shoulder and gently said, "You won't be rejected. Just be brave and be yourself." The other woman had a visor on too. She stared off into the distance as she spoke.

"Don't think you'll be thrown to the wolves. You won't. Besides, you'll never know if you never try." She walked off. "Come on."

The other, more animated woman, looked at her then at Andrea smiling again. "Well, gotta go. Remember, it'll be fine." She turned and ran to catch up. "Hey! Wait up!" She caught up with her friend and turned back to wave at Andrea with a carefree smile.

Andrea watched the two strangers go. They had been talking about her performing but it applied to more than that. She stood up. She had to go out there. Besides, there was no guarantee that Quatra would remember her. With one deep breath, she set off for the stage.

Unknown to her, a pair of black eyes in an emotionless face watched her. The girl stood in the shadows where everyone looked over her. Two people passed in front of her and she was gone.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Trowa stood on a stage alone. There were no lights on so no one could see him. He nodded as Andrea sat down at the piano. He picked up a flute. Tundra and Melody were behind the curtains watching and waiting.

The circus master took the stand. "Ladies and gentlemen. It is my pleasure to present to you a guest for tonights show. Our opening act will be a scene acted out by Catherine Bloom, Melody Maxwell and Tundra. The music will be preformed by Trowa Barton and our esteemed guest, Miss. Andrea Winner!" Cathy, Melody and Tundra walked down around the stage. Andrea and Trowa played and it began.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

The crowd watched as Melody snuck up on Cathy. Tundra brushed against Cathy distracting her. Melody stole a small book from Cathy's sash and ran with Tundra. Cathy turned holding eight knives. She threw tam at Melody and grabbed more from a near by table. The knives flew like lightning but Melody dodged them all.

Melody did an impressive array of acrobatics and then made her way up to the trapeze. There she turned waving the book. Cathy threw one more knife. Melody couldn't avoid it so she pulled the book in front of her heart. The knife landed in the book and Melody collapsed falling. As she fell. Melody stopped playing dead, and landed on Tundra making her get away.

Cathy threw a fit and stormed out only to return looking put out. Melody had somehow gotten back onto the trapeze. She stood and turned to Cathy. They bowed to one another, then to the audience, then to one another again. As they came up, Cathy saw Melody wave a silver and sapphire throwing knife behind her back. Cathy froze. Her prized knife.

Melody gave a cheeky grin as the audience applauded. Her face dropped when she saw a knife heading her way. She dodged it but staggered and fell. The music stopped and the audience knew this wasn't part of the act. As she fell, her shoulder hit the pole. She screamed. Andrea ran to her but Trowa caught her.

The audience catches it's breath. She was safe. Trowa set Melody on her feet. He gently felt her shoulder. She winced. Andrea shook her head. Cathy ran over to the three of them.

"Oh my God! Melody are you alright? You never fall! I'm so sorry!" Melody looked up in surprise.

"No, it was my fault. I just, well I saw somebody on the other platform and didn't pay attention." They all looked up. The trapeze was empty. "Well, there was! I swear-ah!" She winced holding her arm. The older teenagers turned back to Melody. Once again, black eyes watched them as they left the stage.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Quatre and Duo sat in the middle of the crown. The blonde watched as Andrea gracefully took a seat and began to play the part of Catherine (musical part). Towa played Melody's part on the flute. The music made the scene real although not a word was spoken. It played in sync with their actions. Once again, Quatra remembered the songs that played through his childhood only to end when he sought them out.

Was this girl the one who'd played that beautiful music? If so, he had a thousand questions to ask her. Why did she stop when he sought her out? What was she doing there? Why did she never talk to him? He leaned back and caught sight of Duo.

Duo was leaning forward, his wide eyes followed every flip and dodge Melody did. Excitement ran like electricity through his veins. He was on the edge of his seat, almost ready to jump up and join her.

Memories of the two of them stealing from street vendors began to flood his mind. She performed some of the moves they'd done back when it was all fun and games. A smile touched his lips. She hadn't changed, grinning with every move she made. He gasped.

Quatre looked back at the performance. Melody was falling and it wasn't part of the act. They both stood as the performers ran to the falling Melody. Trowa came out of no where and caught her. They both released the breath they hadn't known they'd been holding.

"She's ok, but it looks like her shoulder-Duo!" He ran down the stands after them. Quatre quickly followed. They met Trowa outside a trailer. He stopped them from entering.

"She's fine. Just took a bad hit to her shoulder as she fell. Andrea is setting it." Duo leaned against the trailer relieved.

"She always had a knack for slipping up at the most inopportune moments." He gave a lopsided grin. Trowa watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Duo, don't talk to Melody as if you know her. I'm not entirely sure what happened to her, but she doesn't seem to have any type of personal memories."

"What! You mean… she won't recognize me? Impossible!"

"She can remember places, events and things she's learned, just nothing involving herself. Until we find out why it's better if we don't suggest anything."

"But-"

Quatre cut in. "You never said Andrea was here."

"That's why I told you to come today. I know she's your sister and I know she's been-" They all jumped and turned as the door slammed open.

"You're not serious!" Catherine stormed out followed by the girls. She turned on Melody. "Tell me it's a joke." Melody shook her head slowly.

"No I'm serious. I talked to him this morning." Catherine softened. "I just, well…. I love this but it's not what I want." She looked down. Cathy hugged her and looked at Andrea.

"You look after Mel good, Andrea. God knows she needs it." She backed up. "I gotta perform, but you'd better not go till I say good bye!" She ran off to the tent.

"So that's it?" Andrea walked in front of Melody and took her hands. "You're just going to leave. Well, you're coming with me."

"No. I-"

"No but's about it. I don't want to see you back on the streets again. You can stay at Bell with me." Trowa stepped forward.

"So you've quit the circus have you?"

"I'll be sure to drop by to watch you guys lose money without me." Duo flinched as she hugged Trowa. It was then that she noticed the other two. "Who are they?" Melody was suddenly as curious as a kitten. If her arm hadn't been in a splint, she'd have been hopping on her toes.

"These are my friends, Duo and Quatre." Melody began to bombard them with questions. They answered them as best they could. Duo looked up and met Andrea's eyes. She gave a small smile that did not reach her eyes. And this was where everything she'd worked for would go down the drain.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Black eyes turned from the scene. This was not a good time. Once they leave, they'd have to be paid a visit. But not now.


End file.
